Track 2: The Continued Story
by GerriSama
Summary: 3 years after Oval Tower fell, Aoba lies on the floor of a cell, being used but Trip and Virus for nothing more than an experimental play thing. On a chance, Aoba tries to make an escape and return to the home he once new. Was the outside world the same as when he left it, or was it even better than he hoped? But most of all, were his lovers alright, and would they still love him?


Dramatical Murder

Track 2:/ 01 The Great Escape

"Do you really want to make me happy?" a young man called from the floor, shackled and blindfolded. He smiled as he steadily brought himself up to his knees, moving his hips in a sensual motion from side to side.

"W-what do you want?" the guard asked, feeling warmth pool down to in between his legs. He looked at the prisoner lustfully, fantasizing on what those lithe fingers could do to him.

The blue haired man licked his lips and lifted his shackled hands enough to touch his lower lip with his index finger. "If you want my lips to ravish you, I need two things from you…" the man then felt around on the floor a bit, and when he reached the familiar texture of a leather shoe, he stopped. Slowly he lifted his head as if he could truly see the guard, and smiled the sweetest smile he could manage.

"First, I need you to undo this blind fold, so I can admire the face of my lover. Then, I need you to undo these shackles, because I can't use my full potential with those things holding me back. What do you say?" The blindfolded man sat back on his heels, and held out his hands in a joking manner. To his satisfaction, without a word like predicted, the shackles were undone, and fell to the floor in a heap. Next, his blindfold was untied, and the gift of vision was once again granted to him. The guard dropped to his knees in front of him, and gently put his hand on the soft surface of the man's cheek.

"Aoba-sama… "The guard breathed, sighing in content after seeing Aoba's gorgeous face. He continued rubbing small circles on that porcelain cheek, smiling an entranced smile of pure bliss.

Aoba squinted to read the name tag, and then smiled yet another breath taking smile. "Say, Taki-san… take me somewhere more comfy, kay?" Aoba sighed in a contented tone, snaking his arms around the guard's neck.

"Anywhere in particular, like the lab? The bathroom perhaps? I could also take you to my bedroom…" he smiled jokingly, picking Aoba up bridal style and heading out the door to the dungeon like cell. They then began walking out of the cell block when another guard approached the two.

"Taki, where the hell are you taking Aoba-sama?" the fatter guard asked, an angered expression on his face.

"I got direct orders from Virus-san. He wanted him in his personal chambers immediately." Taki-san stated calmly, holding Aoba closer to his chest. The shackles around his ankles were still there, although there is hardly a reason to have them because Aoba was being carried by a guard anyways.

"Oh… well hurry up back here, we have a meeting to go over the new 'doggie models' that Trip-san perfected. Got it?" he barked, walking away with a stick up his ass.

"Yessir…" he whispered in a mocking tone, and then continued on down the long hallway.

"Where exactly did you want to go Aoba-sama?" he asked, kissing Aoba's cheek warmly as he walked on.

"_This is too good to be true…" _Aoba thought shakily in his head. _"All these years down here… a busted leg that was replaced by a model of… Clear's kind… So many wounds from being used by Trip and Virus and their sexcapades… I just want to go . . . "_

"Home." Aoba said, squeezing the guard and gently kissing his neck. "I promise to take care of you properly. We could even do it in my bed if you want?" he asked, licking the place he had just kissed.

"If that's what Aoba-sama wants, I can grant it." Taki smiled genuinely down to him, placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"_For a bad guy, Taki-san isn't at all bad looking. He kind of looks like Koujaku in a way, only with messy brown hair and lighter skin. But those eyes are seemingly just as kind as his. I almost feel bad for using my powers on him…"_

"Oi, guard, what are you doing with our plaything?" A familiar voice called out. Another voice giggled and grew louder and louder as they approached from behind.

"O-oh Trip-sama . . . Virus-sama. . . It's a pleasure to see you!" he bowed diligently, holding Aoba closer to him. Aoba froze, allowing a million scenarios to race through his head. Every single thing that could happen was carefully planned out by Aoba over the last 3 years. While he knew when no one was watching, he did small exercises and made sure he could still walk around or fight if need be. Even after his leg was amputated, Aoba continued to work his legs and arms. He was ready for anything.

"I am taking him to the bathing house like you asked me to." He smiled gently, looking the two conniving men in their eyes. They looked at each other, then back at Taki-san. It seemed as if they had a heated discussion between them, and settled on an answer in full agreement with one another.

"Where is his blind fold? It's supposed to be on him for a reason, idiot." Trip asked skeptically, approaching the two closer.

"Because every time I bathe Aoba-san, the blindfold ends up getting soaked, so what's the point in wearing it if your toy gets sick?" he stated in a matter-of-fact way. It almost sounded venomous when Taki-san spoke those words. It made Aoba hiver.

"He has a point…" Virus said, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing tone, which made Trip shrug in annoyance.

"I guess that has happened before. Fine… but don't be late with this one. We have a big evening planned. Make sure to clean his asshole too, we'll be needing that, right Virus?" he smiled in a devilish way, and received an almost exact copy from his friend.

"Indeed." He concluded, walking away from the guard and the confused young man.

"_I thought I was ready for anything. Maybe because it's been so long… they are a little more relaxed? Idiots, they were always too carefree after they were in business for so long." _Aoba thought with a smirk of contentment.

"Ready?" Taki-san asked, continuing to walk away.

"You are amazing Taki-san…" Aoba giggled, trying his best not to hug the man for his pure brilliance.

XxXxXx

Soon, after about 20 minutes of walking, the two men made it to the exit of the underground building. As soon as Taki-san opened the door, Aoba couldn't help but tear up.

"Aoba-sama, are you okay?!" he asked, watching the smaller man's lip quiver like a child's.

"Yes… you are definitely my hero Taki-san… Thank you." Aoba smiled, pulling himself up to kiss his new friend.

As he pulled away, Aoba noticed something that should have wiped the smile off of his face the moment his blind fold came off.

On Taki-san's ears were those damned sound proof earrings that made Aoba's voice incapable of making them obey him.

"Taki-san… are we actually going to my house?" Aoba asked in a seemingly happy tone. Although he discovered this crucial point about his supposed friend, he felt somewhat hopeful. Aoba felt like this escape plan was blessed by God and drenched in the sweet scent of coincidence.

"Is that where you want to go?" he asked, a goofy smile on his face. Aoba furrowed his eyebrows together in a mocking way, and whispered, "Of course."

"Good, because that's where we are going." He chuckled, setting Aoba down on the ground. Although he had a prosthetic leg, Aoba walked alongside Taki-san, and headed straight to the chance of getting him to his home, and to all of the people he loved.


End file.
